


Miscellaneous Prompts

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, First Time, Flirting, Human Bill Cipher, Incest, Latino Rick, M/M, Necrophilia, Paranoia Inducing, Sickfic, The Mindscape, Trans Male Character, blmatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: A collection of short one-chapter fics I've written based on prompts I've found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/146677603065/writing-prompt-85

It was early autumn when Dipper decided he wanted to have sex with Bill.

The demon had been expecting this for a while. Sure, he may have taken a human form, but he still didn’t know much about human customs. He was dating an actual human, however, so he decided he might as well study up on things.

Bill had possessed other humans before, obviously. He’d seen them naked, too. But he never really experimented with anything sexual. He was satisfied with violence and gore.

This was different, though. He’d never had “feelings” for anyone or anything before. Maybe Sixer, in a sense, but that wasn’t the same. He was _interested_ in Dipper. He had a certain possessiveness over his Pine Tree.

And, as much as he didn’t like to admit it, he really was willing to do near anything to please him.

“Hey, Bill?” Dipper had interrupted one day.

They weren’t really up to much; just laying in Dipper’s bed, hanging out. The late teenager was reading some book on conspiracies and Bill was looking things up on the phone Dipper had given him. He mostly used it to gain information on human things he wasn’t completely sure of.

“Yeah, Pine Tree?” he replied, accustomed now to the intimacy pet-names provided for humans, especially in close relationships like theirs.

“Well, I don’t really know how to say this,”

Bill sat up and directed full attention to Dipper, one of his knees up at his chest. “Just say it however you know how. I’m all ears.”

Dipper sighed, then sat up as well. “I’m 17 now, and I dunno how old you are, like, thousands of years? I’m not sure. Anyway--we’ve been dating for over a year now, and I was wondering…”

He had been studying human intimacy from the day he’d agreed to be Dipper’s boyfriend. So far he’d experienced kissing - multiple types of it: kisses on different parts of the face, on the hands, light kisses on the mouth that lasted only seconds, long kisses where their tongues touched and they tasted each other. In retrospect, things like this were gross, but they pleased Dipper to no end, so Bill happily complied. They did other, much simpler things too, like interlocking hands, embracing, holding each other’s bodies while lying comfortably (Dipper referred to this as “cuddling”). Sometimes they would even pet each other’s hair as though they were animals.

One thing that stood out though was sex. It was apparently a big rite of passage for human teenagers, but also something that was never spoken about, as it was “taboo.” To Bill, it was even grosser than kissing, but it was something human bodies were designed for. He knew Dipper would bring it up eventually.

“Jesus, this is so hard for me to just spit out. Bill, do you think you and I could…” Dipper trailed off, then sat himself on Bill’s lap. “Do you think we could have sex?” he whispered into the demon’s ear.

Confused as to how to appropriately respond, Bill just nodded. Dipper sighed in relief.

“Awesome,” he exhaled. He repositioned himself so that he was straddling his boyfriend’s lap. “Okay,” he said, more to himself than Bill. He placed his hands on Bill’s shoulder and lifted his mouth up to kiss him. Like always, Bill kissed back. Dipper moaned.

The teen rocked his hips against Bill’s, working into a rhythm. He started palming into his boyfriend’s shirt, before suddenly halting.

“Bill,” he said, his tone firm and serious. Bill was taken aback. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Dipper looked directly into the demon’s eyes.

“Look, this is a really big, really important thing. I’m afraid of how you’ll respond, but so far, nothing else has shocked you, and I trust you.”

Bill nodded again, now curious.

Dipper took a deep breath, then finally said, “I’m trans.”

The room was silent for a second. “What?”

The boy’s face suddenly stirred in a panic. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you much earlier, back when we first started dating, or even before then--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait,” Bill said, cutting Dipper off. “I don’t understand.”

Dipper looked like he was about to cry.

Feeling like a complete idiot, Bill asked, “What’s trans?”

Now Dipper was the one at a loss for words. “What?”

Bill flushed in embarrassment. “I don’t know what trans means,”

The boy blanked out in shock, then started laughing hysterically.

“Stop laughing,” Bill whined. “I already feel dense as it is.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” Dipper tried to catch his breath. “Fuck, it’s just, god, everything is so tense right now. I was so worried you’d be mad, or disgusted, or want to leave me--”

Bill groaned. “I still don’t understand. Should I be mad? I don’t know what trans is.”

Dipper went serious again. “Okay. Wow. This is gonna be uncomfortable to explain.”

The demon waited.

“Maybe I should just show you?” Dipper offered, standing up off Bill’s lap. He prepared himself again like he’d done a few minutes ago, then pulled his shirt off, revealing ace bandages wrapped taut around his chest. Bill gasped.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Bill cried, now concerned.

“No, no,” Dipper explained, starting to pull on them. He unraveled the bandages until they came completely off, and two perky breasts bounced out.

“Oh,” Bill retorted quietly.

“I know, I know, it’s a lot to take in,” Dipper dropped his arms to his sides and sighed. “Trans means transgender, or transsexual. When I was born, I was born female. I used to be a girl.”

Bill nodded, trying to understand everything he’d just been told.

“So I still have tits now, and a vagina. To be blunt,” he winced at the wording of everything he had just said. “But I’m a boy now. My parents don’t really care, and Great Uncle Ford is the one helping my start to change my sex by taking male hormones; that’s why my voice is like this and I look like any other guy.”

The demon nodded again, more certainly this time. “Why did you think I’d be mad? Are you not supposed to tell anyone?”

“No, it’s not like that, I just don’t want most people to know. It’s like being gay, which I’ve explained. Not everyone accepts it. And I just want everyone to see me as a real guy,”

Bill chuckled. “You are a real guy. I’ve always seen you as one, and I still do.”

Dipper’s eyes started to water. Instead of saying anything else, he pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Bill laughed again, hugging his Pine Tree back.

In a swift motion, he grabbed Dipper’s hips and set him back onto his lap. “Now,” he said lowly into the teen boy’s ear, “where were we?”

He laughed again, now a little nervously, but started grinding on Bill once again.

Bill bit his tongue. This kind of stimulation was borderline overwhelming, blood flowing directly to his crotch. He knew this was going to happen, but in no way expected for it to feel this good.

“It’s getting hard,” he whispered.

Dipper smirked. “It’s supposed to,”

Bill nodded. “I know.” When he studied all this, the first thing he learned about was straight intercourse - the kind intended for procreation. Since he assumed Dipper was born male, he focused mainly on anal sex - but now was trying to process what was going to happen. “If you’re trans,” Bill thought out loud, “does that mean you don’t like your vagina?”

“Hm?” Dipper asked, his mind starting to fog with his arousal. “Oh. Most of the time I do, but right now, I want you to fuck it,” he said, his voice breathy and rough.

The demon felt his erection throb. He had never heard Pine Tree speak this way before, and had no idea why it was making his cock feel so good. He was suddenly overwhelmed with need.

Bill grabbed Dipper’s wrist and pulled it to the tent in his pants. “I want you to touch it,”

Dipper laughed again. He pulled off and started to unzip his boyfriend’s pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Bill awed in how well Pine Tree knew what to do. Dipper undid his shorts as well, pulling them as well as his underwear off.

The boy positioned himself over Bill’s lap like before, but with his legs spread. He brought his hips lower and lower before finally sitting down on Bill’s dick, fitting it snugly in his vagina.

Bill dug his fingers into his boyfriend’s hips. “Pine Tree,” he cried, too far gone to try to keep his cool facade. He groaned and whined, wet hot tightness encompassing his erection. “ _Pine Tree,_ ”

“Fuck, Bill,” Dipper moaned.

This wasn’t all, though. Dipper started to bring his hips up, before slamming them right back down. Bill yelped sharply.

“Do that again, do that again,”

Dipper set a pace as he rode Bill’s cock. He whimpered every time he slid back down, the head hitting a spot Dipper couldn’t reach himself.

Bill inched his hands up Dipper’s naked body, gripping his breasts and squeezing them. Dipper moaned, which alerted Bill that he was doing something right. He repeated this action.

In response, Dipper started fucking himself on Bill faster. Suddenly Bill felt a dreamy sensation starting to take over his body. “Dipper,” he shouted, catching the boy off-guard by using his real name. “I feel kinda funny,”

Dipper smiled wide, in an almost-laugh. He huffed, bouncing up and down on Bill’s dick. “Yeah?” he asked, not waiting for an answer. “I do too,”

Bill dug his nails into the boy’s tits. “Is that bad?”

“No,” Dipper bit his lip. “Fuck.”

“Shit, shit,”

“It means you’re gonna cum,” he attempted to explain, breathless. “Fuck. I am too.”

Bill tried to ask ‘what?’ but instead came out “aah,”

Dipper’s speed skyrocketed, and he reached down to stroke his clit. “Fuck. Bill, Bill, I’m gonna--” His face flushed and his eyes rolled back as he rode out his orgasm.

The demon again tried to ask Pine Tree what, but was cut off when he felt something hot shooting from his cock. _Oh._

Without warning he thrusted upwards and started to pound Dipper’s sore cunt, cumming hard inside it.

As the high faded, Bill’s hips rocked lightly. He lied back down on Dipper’s bed, still gently cupping his breasts.

“Holy shit.”

Dipper caught his breath, pulling off his boyfriend’s dick and lying down next to him. “Yeah, you can say that again.”

“ _Holy. Shit._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/148796603857/otp-idea-550

Rick Sanchez was raised in Spanish, so it only made sense that he’d still know how to speak it. And he did, mostly offhandedly and while giggling, which Morty found endlessly frustrating.

Being raised most of his life by his parents, who both spoke English, Morty wouldn’t have even thought twice about learning another language had Rick not become part of his life. Rick was a young grandpa with a mouth like a sailor in English, Morty could only imagine what filthy things came out of that mouth in Spanish.

He knew a few words and phrases here and there, nothing past “hola,” “cómo estás,” and “¿cómo te llamas?” Things he’d learned in middle school.

But he did look up to his grandpa, something along the lines of an admiration crush. And if speaking and understanding Spanish would impress him, then that’s just what he would do.

* * *

“Hola de nuevo, chiquito,” Rick greeted as he passed his grandson at the dinner table, tousling his hair playfully.

Morty made sure to make a note of that, though his spelling was rough and phonetic. He knew “hola” meant hello, and that was all he could make out of the sentence.

He wanted to turn and say something back but Rick had already grabbed a beer and left the kitchen.

* * *

Morty popped the scribbled sentence into Google Translate, being met with a “did you mean” at the bottom of the box. He clicked on the correction and waited for the English sentence to pop up.

_“Hello again, little boy.”_

He groaned. _Is it really that simple? If that’s all it is, why is Rick always laughing?_

No, Morty figured it had to be something more. That was just one time. He could try again, see what Rick said next time.

Until then, he studied up on simple Spanish - basic words and phrases to know. Introductory shit like questions and common words. That way he’d have at least a slightly better understanding.

* * *

It wasn’t until the next few days that Rick mumbled something in Spanish to him. The two of them were working on fixing something of his in the garage, and he asked Morty (in English) to pass a screwdriver.

He handed it to Rick, trying to dismiss the fact that their hands briefly brushed each other.

“Gracias, nieto. Eres tan lindo hoy,”

Since he didn’t have anything with him to scrawl it down on, Morty repeated the phrase in his head several times, trying to remember it for later.

He could decipher “thank you,” “you are,” and “today.” Everything else sounded like gibberish but he tried to remember the gibberish at least well enough to misspell it.

* * *

As soon as he was alone in his room, Morty whipped out his laptop and brought up Google Translate. First he typed in “nyeto,” which corrected to “nieto.”

“Grandon,” he read out loud. _Okay, that makes sense._ Next he typed out “tan lindo,” which he miraculously spelled right on the first try.

His stomach dropped a little bit. “So cute,” he mouthed, barely above a whisper.

Morty sat there, frozen, trying to process everything. _Was he serious? Was it a joke?_ He swallowed quietly, attempting to take it in.

_“You’re so cute today.”_

* * *

He continued to study Spanish every night, enough to fluently be able to converse in simple phrases. Now he could make out about half of the things Rick said; the other half he still had to Google.

A lot of the things he said with a smirk, and a gleam in his eyes that somehow looked genuine.

“Que un chiquito bonito tú eres,”

“Oye, bombón, ¡culo dulce!”

“¿Puedo ver a tú algún tiempo?”

It was obvious now to Morty that either Rick was being an asshole, or he actually meant these things - and didn’t want him to know.

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Morty was sitting at the dinner table doing his homework, as he usually did on school nights. Finally, Rick waltzed in, probably to grab some booze.

He eyed Morty deviously. “¿Como estas, querido?”

The boy smirked, hoping Rick wouldn’t see him do so. “Estoy bien, papasito. Culo dulce,”

Rick’s eyes widened and his face paled. “Y-- Y-you could understand me?”

Morty nodded, grinning mischievously.

“This whole time?”

“No,” he sighed, leaning back in his seat, feeling satisfied with himself. “I was just curious, you know? Wanted to know what you were saying,”

The man blushed furiously, not replying. He took a swig from his beer and awkwardly shuffled out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/post/102324833451/super-villainantihero-au

At nineteen, Dipper made the decision to turn to Bill’s side, choosing him over his family and friends. He shared mutual feelings of affection for the demon, and was willing to do evil if it meant he would do it alongside Bill Cipher.

The demon in question was elated at this conclusion, and took Dipper up on his offer. They moved in together, living in a mossy house in a remote woodsy area.

And Bill, because he loved his little Pine Tree, decided to keep his human form.

This, of course, came with consequences.

“I am pure evil! I’ve leveled cities and killed thousands! I do not catch colds!“

Dipper laughed at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Stop tucking me into bed!” he argued, as the human took care of him. “I have evil to- holy shit is that soup? Oh thank god this cold was killing me,”

The boy snorted. “You’re not going anywhere until you feel better,” he insisted, leaning in to press a kiss to Bill’s forehead.

“When will that beee,” he whined.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been sick before,” Dipper sighed. “It might take a few days. Until then, just relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

He left and came back with a cold rag, which he set down on Bill’s feverish forehead. The demon sighed contently.

“That feels nice,” he commented.

Dipper chuckled. “Now eat your soup, it’ll feel nice on your throat, and it’ll open up your sinuses,”

Bill reluctantly did as told, wanting to feel better.

Given that human food usually tasted decent at best, the soup was surprisingly good.

“I made it with love,” Dipper responded when Bill commented on it.

Confused by the expression, he asked, “Some form of black magick?”

Dipper laughed. “No, but I made it with you in mind; I care about, you know? I wanna see you feeling well,”

The demon’s chest felt weird and tingly. He couldn’t tell if it was part of being sick or part of being in love. “I…” his heart fluttered. “I love you, Pine Tree.”

The boy laid in bed beside Bill, cuddling up next to him. He didn’t care if he got sick. He snuggled him warmly, wrapping a blanket around the two of them, then kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

He loved his evil little chaos god, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: https://lazy-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/150216674325/lazy-writing-prompt-238

Dipper awoke to the thundering sound of lightning striking.

He jolted upward in his bed, sweating hard. He’d just had the most graphic, vivid dream that Bill Cipher had him chained spreadeagle in mid air, touching him where Dipper told him not to.

But when he looked before him, he saw Bill in plain sight, twirling his cane and smirking with his eye.

He jerked backward, pulling his blanket with him. “I thought you could only bother me in my dreams - I’m awake now,” he sputtered.

“Sorry, baby, there’s no waking up from this nightmare,” he chuckled.

Dipper struggled, but Bill chained him by the neck, violently lifting him in the air. He tugged on the chain teasingly, making the boy’s breathing falter.

The demon lightly stroked under his victim’s chin. “Aw, don’t be so eager to leave, Pine Tree,”

He subsequently chained Dipper at the wrists and ankles, pulling them apart--just like in his dream. The boy squirmed and writhed but Bill didn’t ease up. He wanted the human to suffer.

“Just let me open you up a bit,” he laughed. He jammed two cold, hard finger’s into the boy’s rectum, making him wail. “It don’t hurt that bad, now, does it?”

Dipper exhaled sharply through gritted teeth. “You’re not even human; what do you get out of this?”

Bill slid his other icy hand up Dipper’s exposed abdomen. “Well, it certainly doesn’t make me hard, like your cute little cock is right now,”

The teen’s cock was, in fact, throbbing despite his resistance.

“But it does amuse me,” he finished.

Dipper was practically seething, angry at Bill for being the sick fuck he was and angry at himself for being so turned on by the way the demon’s nonhuman fingers poked at his prostate.

“You know you get off on this, Pine Tree,”

Finally he let his act slide a little, his dick fully hard. “What are you gonna do to me, huh?”

Bill scraped at his stomach with his other hand. “I’m gonna make you cum, whether you like it or not,” he giggled. “But deep down, you know you love it.” His scratching stopped right by the head of Dipper’s cock, and he smoothed his grip onto it.

Dipper shivered at how cold Bill’s hand was, but it only made his cock throb harder. _No,_ he told himself, _he didn’t like it._

“Yes you do,” Bill teased. He started to pump the boy’s teenage erection harder.

_How could he be attracted to something that didn’t even possess a human form?_ He supposed that was part of the infatuation. _An infatuation he refused to admit to himself, or anyone else._

“Don’t kid yourself, Pine Tree.”

Dipper groaned and balled his fists. _This didn’t feel good. He wasn’t gonna cum._

“Yes you are,” Bill cooed, scissoring his fingers and stretching the boy’s hole. He inched in closer, pushing his splayed fingers hard against Dipper’s prostate. “Now cum for me,” he demanded, his voice rough and just barely above a whisper.

He forced his eyes shut, biting his lip and trying to will himself away from orgasm, a little bit dribbling out against his will. _“No,”_ he begged, hanging on the edge.

The demon jerked faster, harder, and Dipper almost lost it. He sobbed lowly. He couldn’t hold it in.

Bill laughed at him, making his orgasm that much more intense. His face flushed in humiliation as his cum shot hard. He whined in the back of his throat.

Cipher pulled off almost immediately after the boy stopped cumming. “Welp, see ya later, Pine Tree!”

And with a flash, he was gone.

And Dipper was in bed, waking up from whatever he had just witnessed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: https://lazy-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/124173357527/lazy-writing-prompt-18

There are eyes all over Gravity Falls.

_Can you see me?_

Every triangular window, every pupil shape on a tree.

_I can see you._

Every night, as the sheep-like citizens of the run-down town fell asleep and the moon shone through that three-sided silhouette, he got a sneak peek firsthand.

_Can you see me?_

Every time Mabel or Dipper or Wendy got undressed, got in the shower, touched themselves when they thought they were alone.

_I can see you._

Every time they curse a false prophet’s name. Every time they watch an animal die. Every time the one-eyed demon crosses their mind.

Even when they think things and the split-second intrusive thought bursts in--“it’s a good thing no one can see what I’m thinking. It’s a good thing I’m the only one that can hear this.”

Every time they do things that they wouldn’t dare do in front of anyone else, whether it be as stupid as picking their nose or as closeted as flipping through pages of a tattered up journal, reminiscing of a chaos god that would use their body like meat and dispose of it.

_Can you see me?_

And every time they silently wish that same demon would return and possess them again, just so they can get off on it later in private. At least, they assume they’re in private.

_I can see you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/112173164975/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i'd do something in honor of halloween.

Even on normal occasions, Karamatsu liked to try on and wear his brother’s clothes. He caught Ichi in the act once, doing the same exact thing; but since then, neither of them spoke of it.

This time, though, Kara was going to surprise Ichimatsu.

He knew Ichi had a cat costume hidden somewhere; he’d accidently seen him in it while spying. His idea was to wear it himself, have some fun in it, take selfies--and then show Ichi.

Kara had already most of the costume on: the ears, the paws, the halter top, all in lavender. The only other part he could find was the tail, so he figured he’d have to make do with his own shorts.

The only problem was, he couldn’t figure out how to put the tail on. There was a little metal bulb at the end of it, but that was it. No tie, to velcro, nothing of the sort. The only thing Kara could think of was maybe it was a magnet? He was sure that wasn’t it - what would he attach it to?

He figured he’d have to ruin the surprise and ask Ichi for help.

But he didn’t want to leave the room and risk the others seeing him semi-nude and in such an… _embarrassing_ outfit, so he pulled his phone out and texted his brother.

_In the bedroom. Need ur help asap._

His phone buzzed almost instantly.

_I’m watching tv. What do u need?_

Kara sighed.

_I can’t rly tell u. It was going to be a surprise. Just come in here and help me plz._

He was already pent up with nervousness and embarrassment simply at the prospect. He tried to steady himself, his leg bouncing as he waited for Ichi to show up.

Ichi slid the door open, and immediately reacted. “Oh my fucking god,”

“Happy Halloween?”

The younger man tsked in forced disgust. “Are we really playing this game again?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kara sheepishly explained.

“Well, consider me surprised.”

“I just…” he trailed off in humiliation. “I can’t get the tail on,”

Ichi’s facade broke, and he started chuckling, before breaking out into full-on laughter.

“What?” Kara snapped, red all the way from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“Nothing, just,” he wiped a tear away, then broke down into another giggling fit.

“What’s so funny?!”

The younger brother made his way over to Kara, taking the kitty tail from him. “It’s not just a costume, you vanilla little shit,” he teased. He rubbed his fingers over the bulb. “This thing goes--you know what, actually? Lemme just show you,” he sniggered, his playful amusement fading into something dark and mischievous.

Karamatsu gulped in what he decided was fear.

Ichi shut the door behind him and went to his closet, grabbing a bottle that Kara immediately recognized. His breathing hitched.

“Pull down your pants,” he ordered.

“Wha-?!”

“Just do it, or I’m taking the tail _and_ the rest of my outfit back,”

Kara’s blushing was now in both embarrassment and frustration. He pulled his shorts down.

“Underwear too,” Ichi added.

The older brother already pretty much figured out where the tail went, but he didn’t want to stop now. This may be the closest he’d ever get to a situation similar to what he fantasized about. He continued to play the role of the oblivious airhead. He wanted to do this.

Ichimatsu coated the metal bulb in lube, then spread Kara’s cheeks. “You wanna go in with or without prep?”

“What?” Kara asked, genuinely ignorant this time.

Ichi sighed. “Fine, we’ll do it with.” He stuck a cold, lubed finger up his brother’s ass.

_“Nya--”_

The younger man giggled at the situation playing out before him. Without giving Kara much time to adjust, he put a second finger in, then started scissoring against his opening. Before Kara got to indulge in the sensation, Ichi pulled his fingers out.

“Alright, now look in that mirror,” Ichi instructed, pointing out the open closet door. “Time to put the rest of your costume on.”

He pushed the bulb into Kara’s hole, watching it stretch and then disappear into his ass.

“Perfect.”

Karamatsu looked at himself in the mirror, posing awkwardly and making note of his little brother smirking at him.

Ichi ruffled his disheveled older brother’s hair. “You make a pretty little kitten,” he said, before leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind him, going back to whatever gory horror movie was playing on primetime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/112173164975/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been absent for a really long time, school's been hell. Anyway, here's something cute to tide you over until I start posting gross shit again. I hardly ever see any Dipmorty, so I thought I'd write some, being as it's one of my favorite ships.

This was not the first time Dipper had a flight from California to Oregon - he was being sent up north for the summer yet again, the fifth year in a row now. It’d become a summer tradition, and he didn’t get as excited for it as he did the second time around; it’d just become a normal, accepted part of this life.

Taking a plane there was new, however. It was a tradition the twins had adopted starting when they were fourteen, and it stuck.

To entertain himself for the two hour flight, the sixteen year old had what he considered a great idea.

With spending money that he’d earned from having a job, Dipper had taken himself to the mall the night before, and bought himself a wireless vibrator. It was awkward, and he was blushing the entire time, but he knew once it was over he wouldn’t have to think about it.

Right before he left for the airport, he excused himself to the bathroom. He locked the door, not wanting his sister or his parents to see him like this. He also had to make it quick, so that he and Mabel weren’t late. Quickly he slid his pants down and spread the lips of his pussy with his fingers, pushing the penetrative end into his opening and letting the front rest against himself. It felt awkward, like a tampon, with no vibration--but he already decided he was going to wait until he got on the plane before he turned it on.

He pulled his pants back up, and slid the remote in his pocket.

* * *

As soon as Dipper found his seat on the plane, quiet and toward the back, he pulled the remote out of his pocket and pressed the “on” button, turning the vibration up slightly.

He swallowed thickly, before hiding the remote under his thigh.

Dipper noticed another boy about his age entering the plane and looking for a seat. He was awkward looking, tall, and had short hair the same color as his. He was bonily skinny, too - but then again, so was Dipper.

And for some reason, Dipper thought he was cute.

His heart raced as he saw the cute boy coming down the aisle, all the way to the seat next to him. He sat down without a word and put his earbuds in.

Dipper rubbed his own hand, trying not to make a complete ass of himself. The incessant buzzing of the vibrator inside him and pressing on his clit put him on edge, even though he knew he was the only one who could hear it. He arched his back.

Only then did the nameless boy take notice of him. He nodded once, wordlessly signalling a hello. Dipper waved his hand awkwardly in response.

“Sup,” the stranger greeted, seemingly a mix of distant and lost in his own head.

“Hey,” Dipper replied, nervously.

“Why are you going to Oregon?”

Dipper silently thanked whatever god existed that the kid was trying to make small talk with him. “I’m staying with my uncle over the summer.”

“Cool,” the kid nodded, one earbud still in. “I’m visiting my sister, she moved up there.”

“Oh, nice.” There was an awkward silence before Dipper decided to break the ice again. “What’s your name?”

“Morty.”

“I’m Dipper.”

It was silent once again, until the plane took flight. Dipper sat back in his chair and tried to ignore the cute boy next to him, indulging in the vibrations under his boxers. He squirmed a little bit. Morty put his other earbud in and spaced off.

Knowing his body, and having a vagina, Dipper knew it’d take a while to make himself cum. That’s why he decided to do this in the first place.

And, secretly, he stared at Morty, who was in his own little world. He trailed the boy’s jawline with his eyes, checking him out and awing at the detail. He sighed, his breathing hitching. He felt naughty doing it, but staring at the cute boy while the vibrator played with his pussy was definitely killing time in the best way possible.

Dreamily he fantasized about the taller boy beside him being his boyfriend and quietly pushing his hand into Dipper’s pants. Secretly fingering him and whispering for him to be quiet.

He blinked himself out of his daydream for a moment to reach for the remote under his thigh and turn the vibration up, but found it wasn’t there. His heart jumped. Trying not to panic, he tried searching between the cushions of the seat.

This got the attention of Morty, who was now watching Dipper with one earbud out. “Whatcha lookin’ for?”

Dipper went ghost white and his eyes widened. “Nothing! Nothing,” he quickly stuttered.

He could tell Morty wasn’t convinced.

“Maybe I could help you look,” he said, his bony hands already pushed into the cushions. Dipper gritted his teeth together, practically grinding them in his impatience. There was really nothing he could say or do at this point - it’d just make him look even more suspicious.

It’s not like he was being faced with this model of a man with looks that could kill, it was just this awkward kid that Dipper thought was cute and kind of wanted to be railed by. This was one of those kids Mabel would make fun of him for liking, and would call ugly just to make Dipper feel stupid. Easily Morty would be able to understand the situation he was in, but regardless of who it was, it’d be humiliating. Like ripping off a bandaid, but while completely naked and in front of your entire school.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” he asked, his youthful voice cracking mid-sentence.

Dipper froze, his stomach dropping and his heart shooting up to his throat. “Y-- I, uh--, I--”

Morty looked at the remote, his eyebrows furrowed together and an all-over puzzled expression on his face. “What’s this to?”

He tried to stammer out an answer but his tongue tied itself into a knot and his fear rendered him mute.

In response to the silence, Morty curiously turned the dial all the way up.

A flood of warmth rushed all over Dipper’s body. His back arched and he pushed his chest out, something rising in his throat before blooming into a full, loud moan.

Dipper was suddenly very aware of how silent the rest of the plane was. He didn’t even have to look up to know that several eyes were staring at him. He swallowed hard.

He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath and trying to diffuse the situation. He looked over to Morty, both in horror and embarrassment, to gauge his reaction.

The boy next to him looked just as shocked and speechless as he was, but with something very noticeably sticking out in his jeans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt: https://lazy-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/151194534222/lazy-writing-prompt-259

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try out first-person POV. Content warning, this chapter is pretty graphic. I'm back to writing gross shit, lol.

There are human remains that lay behind this door. I can smell them.

I know Rick doesn’t like people coming into his room. That’s why I don’t go in there. That’s why nobody goes in there.

He mostly stays in the garage, and even there, he gets uptight about anyone being in there without his permission. I guess I kind of understand, I’m that way too about my room.

But when it comes to his bedroom, he gives off glares that could kill a man any time someone goes a little too close to the door. I could only wonder what he’d been hiding in there. Up until now I just assumed it was maybe drugs or some kind of kinky shit. Knowing Rick it was one of those two things, or maybe both. That’s what’d make the most sense.

But as time went by Rick only got more and more short with anyone who tried to come in.

That’s why I started to spy.

Fuck, I was curious, what else could I say? If anything, I was worried. Not just for Rick but for everyone else in the house. What if he was building a bomb or something? Or planning to kill himself?

I had to figure out what was going on behind that door.

Going into Rick’s room while he was in it was too risky. I decided to wait until he was in the garage. When I was finally alone, I approached the door, which was shut, like always. Slowly, quietly, I reached for the doorknob, then tried to twist it without making a sound. Like I expected, it was locked.

There was a silent relief that came with that, knowing that whatever it was, I wouldn’t have to see it today.

But what I didn’t get to see was made up for in smell.

The overwhelming, sickening smell of rotting meat. I’ve never smelled a dead body before, at least not that I’d known of. I’ve seen my own dead body before, but I was in too much shock to think about how it smelled. I know I can’t be sure if what I smelled behind Rick’s door was the stench of a corpse but there was something in my gut that was telling me _it was._

Suddenly the fear of being caught came over me, and I ran to my room.

* * *

That night I decided to go back and see for myself whether I was right.

I hoped to god I wasn’t--who would want to be in this situation? I spent the first few minutes after retreating to my room catching my breath, and then looking for something to replace the putrid smell that wouldn’t leave my nose.

Next, I pulled out my phone I googled the question I was dreading knowing the answer to.

Just as I suspected, dead bodies smell like rotting meat and eggs. I swallowed my fear and tried to rake my brain for some other logical explanation but I came up with nothing.

How have mom, dad, or Summer not smelled it and said something already? Or have they picked up the scent but are too chicken to say anything? How could you _not_ smell that?

I knew I had to go back. There was no other way to find out.

* * *

I waited by the door to find a moment where it wasn’t locked. Rick was hardly in and out but he did leave at one point to piss. My stomach burned and my body flashed hot and cold. I bit my knuckles and prayed that whatever was in there wasn’t what I thought it was. I’d have made a mad dash for it then and there, but the bathroom was directly across from Rick’s room. He’d see me.

When he went back in, he shut the door, but not all the way.

I sighed in relief. Now was my chance, but I had to wait until it was safe.

It was past four in the morning at this point. I crept up to the wall just next to the door and kept my back pressed to it, listening for the perfect time to go in.

From what I could hear, he was taking his clothes off. Probably going to sleep. This would be my chance.

Except I didn’t hear him getting into bed.

There was a silence for a few seconds, then I could hear him whimpering. _Was he hurt?_

“Nngh, _oh,_ ”

I could hear him moaning and grunting like he was either in pain or jacking off. I didn’t wanna walk in on him masturbating, but what if he was hurt? There was only one way to find out for sure.

But I could swear I heard the sound of skin on skin, of him thrusting into something with speed and force. You couldn’t do that by yourself.

Whatever he was doing, I had to find out the hard way.

I opened up the door just enough to see what was going on. And there I found him, on his knees, fucking into a decomposing carcass.

It was greyed and starting to peel, foam leaking out of its gaping mouth and legs spread for Rick to fuck into its hole. I started to gag, tears in my eyes, the smell too much to bear with the door open.

Rick didn’t even look up, he just kept fucking the dead body. _One_ of the bodies.

There were two others sprawled out on the floor, on either side of the one he was raping. Both of them were in even worse condition than the one he was using, their jaws dislocated and holes gaping. Suddenly I fell to my knees, weak and lightheaded, starting to throw up and on the edge of passing out.

He didn’t even take notice of me, just kept thrusting, his pace getting uneven and his cries getting louder and louder, almost like he was cumming inside the corpse.

My vision started to blur, and I could feel my fingertips going numb. I was right all along. Rick only saw me as I finally blacked out.


	9. Author's Note

I know this isn’t technically a chapter, and I’ll probably delete this soon, but after disappearing for almost half a year I thought it’d be fair to update you guys on what’s going on.

I’ve been busy with college/academic shit and my personal life. I really have been trying to write the multi-chap fic I’ve been promising, but to be perfectly honest, I’ve lost interest in both the fic and the pairing. I will, however, be posting more work. The content is gonna be different; I’m not done with writing gore/puke/kinky shit, but some of the fetishes I’ll be writing about in the future will be more “cutesy” and vanilla stuff such as CGL, ageplay, and the like.

Within the next few days I’m going to post some non-fic work, as well as some different anime pairings that I haven’t yet published fic for. I’ll probably write more Gravity Falls fic at some point, but probably not anytime soon.

If anyone wants to get a hold of me personally, my Twitter’s on my profile, or you can comment for other ways to talk to me (Tumblr, Kik, etc).

Thanks for sticking with me, and sorry about the long absence.


End file.
